The Life Long Dream
by Pancake05
Summary: Summary: Join Hermione in her quest to become the Ministress for Magic. How much studying will actually be required? CHAPTER 2 IS POSTED, PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Join Hermione in her quest to become the Ministress for Magic. How much studying will actually be required? Will she be able to cope? Will her test marks be good enough?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about this story except for the plot. J.K Rowling owns it all, although I'd really like to be like her. Imagine all the free books you'd get…**

**(A/N) This is my first Harry Potter story. I'm really excited. I think I've touched on a really fascinating story line here. I hope you enjoy it!**

**I dedicate this story to all my teachers I've had! I really enjoy school and I think it shows a lot through this plot!**

**Chapter 1:**

Hermione looked once more at the page of her book, Walking with Werewolves and finally decided that she would no longer be able to concentrate on the werewolf raids of the 17th century, although this particular topic fascinated her deeply.

Although, truth be told, all of her subjects at school fascinated her. She wasn't interested in the things that other teenagers were interested in. She didn't care about boys, make-up or gossip. The sole thing that took her fancy was her studies, her ambition to become Ministress for Magic and books.

At school she was already taking 42 subjects, but she still didn't think it was enough. What if she was falling behind? However many of these subjects she did in her own time leaving very little room for her homework let alone her best friends Harry and Ron. But in fact, she had grown rather distant from these two boys lately, and she hadn't spoken to either of them in the last five years.

But she didn't mind as she wasn't very interested in friends at all. All she did on weekends was read through her ancient history books and plan her thesis for Muggle University just in case something happened to the wizarding world and it was no longer able to exist.

If that happened, she would then try to become Prime Minister of England which, in her opinion would be a bit a let down. Hermione's goal was to always strive to be the top, she had accomplished this every single year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry; passing all of her exams with top marks. Hermione wandered along the corridor to her library, her private sanctuary, her brilliant mind setting her goals high for this year's standard…


	2. Her Sanctuary

**Chapter 2: Her Sanctuary**

Hermione entered the Great Hall, her thoughts wandering aimlessly to the _Walking with Werewolf's _book she had just stopped reading. Maybe she should've studied more? What if she failed the test?

She seated herself next to Ginny, her only friend at the school, as she had deserted Ron and Harry on her quest to become the only A+ students in school. Not surprisingly, she had succeeded.

Hermione tucked into her warm porridge, pulling out her timetable for today, it was jam packed. Double History of Magic, Transfiguration, Advanced Potions, Recess time for study, Herbology, Ancient Runes and Muggle studies.

"Whoa you've got a lot on!" Ginny exclaimed, taking a glance at Hermione's timetable. "Why do you take so many subjects?"

"Because to _be_ the best, you need to try your hardest!" Hermione replied, finishing her bowl of porridge. Ginny scoffed.

"Riteo, well I better go now Harry needs to see me," she shot Hermione a smile, but Hermione's heart sank. She knew it was her fault that she had no friends, she had chosen to leave them in her desire to be the best. But now she just felt lonely.

Someone called out to her as she rose from the seat. She glared at Draco Malfoy as he made mocking gestures of her work and what have you. She _hated_ him as well. Forgetting Malfoy, she strode from the room and headed for the library. She still had forty-five minutes before her first class began.

* * *

Jumping up the steps to the library she sighed as she rounded the corner.

"_Hermione, you know it's hard. But to be the best you can't let anyone get in your way, least of all you friends." _She thought to herself stubbornly.

She walked in through the polished oak door and Madame Pince smiled at her warmly. Hermione then strode up and down the many shelves, taking out a list of titles and subjects she wished to research. She then seated herself in the far corner desk, near the warm fire. Spreading out all her books she took over nearly the whole table. But no one was about to disturb her, they all thought she was weird.

So Hermione sat there, reading through the many pages of the text books, memorizing notes and facts. Here she was truly happy. This place, the library was her real sanctuary. She'd never felt so secure anywhere else, it was as though everything seemed to understand her now…


End file.
